User talk:Acer4666/Archive 4
Welcome to my talk page - feel free to leave a message below to ask about anything! You can visit Archive 1, 2 or 3 to view past discussions. Prototype layout design There's something I found out. There's a prototype article layout design, which you can find out about on the blog in the community wikia here, which is under experiment and reviewed. It's an ugly design, the word texts are too big, the infoboxes are below the Recent Wikia Activity where it doesn't belong, the number of pages is missing and the place of advertisement is poor. You, Thief12 and Blue Rook should check it out on the two wikias that are testing the prototype layout design. BattleshipMan (talk) 01:27, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah I saw that; Blue Rook made a forum post about it here. Hard to know what to do or say about it though, as the user feedback will make practically no difference and it'll be changed no matter what we say. Wikia is all about the ads and the money :(--Acer4666 (talk) 01:49, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Article I created What about this article of the actor Paul Francis, which was never created in the past. BattleshipMan (talk) 01:23, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah that looks really good! A lot of the minor actors from season 7 & 8 still need articles making for them--Acer4666 (talk) 14:13, December 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I kind of noticed that. I previously created Ned Schmidtke, the one who portrayed Dr. Lee Schulman. It could use the bio and filmography though. BattleshipMan (talk) 16:01, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Feature article nominee I put up an article that I nominated to be a featured article for Jan/Feb/Mar on the feature article candidates. So far, no response from it. BattleshipMan (talk) 16:17, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :You can go ahead and change the featured article to that then, if there is no opposition to it--Acer4666 (talk) 16:24, January 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I changed the featured article and changed anything that involves the feature articles until April 2015. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:20, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Cool. There's a list of how to change it over here, you missed a couple of steps but I did them--Acer4666 (talk) 17:28, January 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks. I haven't changed a feature article in this wiki before, so that was my first and I thought the article of Annie Wersching was feature article material. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:33, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Slight complication Nothing major for this wiki. But when I re-watched the Bosch pilot on Amazon since they set up a new and revised version of it, there has been changes. Well, Amy Price-Francis who appeared in the original pilot, had her role re-casted with someone else and looks like she appear for the rest of the series. Also, I heard that Mark Derwin took over a role from Jamie McShane in that episode. I'm a bit conflicted on what to do with that issue since Annie Wersching is one of the series regulars in that show and I listed Price-Francis as with on it in Wersching's article & that Price-Francis was re-casted with someone else. What should I do? BattleshipMan (talk) 17:44, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, the rule we normally have for TV shows is that if two 24 alumni appeared in the same episode we note it, but don't note them appearing in the same season/series. So it seems Annie Wersching and Amy Price-Francis did appear together in the pilot of Bosch so that can be noted--Acer4666 (talk) 18:18, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I guess it can. It just that Amy Price-Francis was replaced with another actress in the new pilot of Bosch and apparently Jamie McShane was replace with Mark Derwin as well. BattleshipMan (talk) 19:45, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :That doesn't affect whether or not Annie Wersching acted with them--Acer4666 (talk) 19:49, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Whatever you say. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:02, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :I really don't see what point you're trying to make here?--Acer4666 (talk) 20:04, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't know either. I'm guess it's nothing to worry about. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:06, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Block this IP address Acer, block the user with this because it removed over 30,000 byles on the article of Jack Bauer. Someone else had reverted it. BattleshipMan (talk) 19:25, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Cool I blocked him. The admins watch the recent changes on the wiki so I wouldn't worry about informing us of every vandal, unless like a couple of days have gone past and we've obviously missed something. Thanks!--Acer4666 (talk) 20:57, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Invitation to forum Check out a forum here about an issue to discuss about and see what you think? BattleshipMan (talk) 05:08, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :You should have Blue Rook add Audrey's assassin in his Forbidden characters project page if we can't reach an agreement on that issue. BattleshipMan (talk) 00:23, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ::That's Blue Rook's personal page. We can't make him add anything to it, unless he feels like it. Thief12 (talk) 01:21, April 16, 2015 (UTC) How Renee Walker's death affected me I think all the pictures of Renee after getting shot and dying is too disturbing to me because it reminds me of the worst moment of my life as a TV show fan. What I saw in Jack/Renee are each other's soulmates and are like the next version Doug Ross and Carol Hathaway of the show ER. I thought they we're survive and be together, but when Renee was killed off, I felt betrayed by the writers & the producers for doing that stupid move and I was mildly traumatized by it. I stopped watching 24 because of it. I haven't truly forgiven the show for that and I'm no longer a devoted fan of the show I used to be. I mean, I never really saw most of LAD as the result of it and I probably won't watching any of the future 24 mini-series because of it. Then when Audrey, whom I despise (no offense if your the fan of her), was killed off, I thought I should be more active with this wiki and try to help out work on whatever it needs to be done. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:17, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :One of my favourite things about 24 is that no character is really safe and major characters are often suddenly killed off. But I did feel Renee's death was a little bit contrived and not done that well.--Acer4666 (talk) 09:33, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::The whole Renee subplot on Season 8 was a bit contrived and not well executed. I mean, in Season 7 she was supposed to be this young, naive agent that gets "corrupted", for lack of a better term, by being with Jack (like when she hurt Vossler's baby). But then comes Season 8, and we "find out" she used to be this scarred, undercover agent with the Russians. It just didn't fit. If the writers had only said that the undercover thing came AFTER meeting Jack, then it would've made perfect sense. But before? Nah. Lazy writing. Granted, Wersching does the best with the role and, for the most part, it works if you try not to think about the above, but in the grander scheme of things, it just didn't work. Thief12 (talk) 13:52, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Not many fans, including me would agree with you, Thief. I think Renee was Jack's equal and she became the female version of him throughout season 7. That dark place she was in at season 8 was like's Jack's dark places many times. Jack was helping her get her life back, but when she was killed off, that was the last straw for me on the show. I just thought I should let you know that. :::Acer, Renee's death felt too contrived & unexpectedly stupid and she should've been killed off in my opinion. There are some character's death I don't agree with, which I accepted, but Renee's death was something that made me stopped becoming a fan of 24. Jack and Renee are like soulmates to me and the writers & the producers made a wrong move that destroyed my view of 24 by killing her off. BattleshipMan (talk) 14:58, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes, that's true. But Renee's death gave Jack a new purpose during the season. Killing the Russians and going after the government. Because after Samir Mehran's death, I thought "the story was over". With the death of Renee, they could tell the story further (although maybe not for fans on the good way). How would it be if Renee survived? At least someone had to die to push the story forward. I hope you don't get to affected by my meaning. --Station7 (talk) 19:34, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::By the way, I liked Renee, but it's a story in which major characters die. Don't watch Game of Thrones then of The Walking Dead. :) --Station7 (talk) 19:35, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, it did affect me. They should have planned something else to give Jack a new purpose for the rest of the season. Not the way they did it. Killing off Renee was unacceptable, let alone stupid and uncreative. They could have killed off Chloe or President Taylor instead and Jack and Renee would have uncovered the assassination conspiracy further. I never watched the rest of the final season and most of LAD because of it. BattleshipMan (talk) 19:51, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I remember watching Prison Break and I had hard times with excepting the death of the main character (won't reveal spoilers unless you know who I am talking about for those who read this message). I also cried (at least, I thought at that moment) We, TV series fans have hard times excepting those deaths, because they kill on TV series good characters. That's probably also a thing why it can hurt us so much. They kill a good guy. Renee was a good person. If Renee's death happened off-screen like Morris O'Brian's death, maybe it affected you less. --Station7 (talk) 22:35, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I watched Prison Break and I know exactly who you were talking about. Some TV shows can kill off good characters that I liked and can hit. No one can replace Renee, as an agent or person. She was a better person for Jack than Audrey for sure. :::::Let's talk about the rest of this on my talk page. BattleshipMan (talk) 22:57, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Upcoming cleanup of Special:UnusedFiles In just about a week—on May 15 (Friday)—I'll be cleaning out by erasing the abandoned images lurking there. Not because of any qualms with their quality or doubts about their usefulness, but because the image policy was constructed to ensure that images either be linked expediently after uploading, or be erased within 24 hours if abandoned. I'm writing here (and on about a dozen other editors' talk pages) because at least 1 of the images found there was uploaded by you. This is not some sort of attempt to rush you to find a home for your image in episode guides or character articles over the next few days. On the contrary, if you're not sure of a good spot for your unused image(s), or any image for that matter found in Special:UnusedFiles, feel free to simply add your selections to a user sub-page where you can preserve them at your leisure (which I've done myself, here). 01:40, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :I added the images of the 9x10 Previously on 24 on the Previously on 24/Live Another Day part of article. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:20, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes I know, I saw. I'm not sure why you keep telling people on their talk pages which edits you've done, they appear on the recent changes--Acer4666 (talk) 17:22, May 10, 2015 (UTC)